Niños
by Srta. Sophie Brief Nara SSBN
Summary: Les presento un conjunto de drabbles, shots y relatos sobre los pequeños de la serie. Capítulo 2: Tu felicidad, como protagonista nuestro pequeño Goten. La última imagen pertenece al último capítulo publicado. CAPÍTULO 2 UP!
1. De Niña

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de _Akira Toriyama._ Este fic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno,solo por amor a la serie.

 ** _Notas:_**

Con esta historia comienzo con una serie de drabbles para el nuevo proyecto llamado "Niños", que tratara de mmmm ¿Niños? jajaja...Trataré a tres personajes: Marron, Trunks y Goten

 _ **Presentación:**_

 _¡Hola! Soy Sofía y les traigo un drabble titulado " De niña" espero que sea de su agrado y es la primera vez que publico un fic de linda Marron_

* * *

De niña

* * *

Drabble 1 : "De niña"

Como siempre se despertó temprano para ir a trabajar , si era hija de Krilin, tenía que proteger a la Tierra de los malhechores como de lugar, o al menos la ciudad . Se observó en el espejo de aquella habitación. Unos ojos cansados, en los que apenas se apreciaba un débil brillo de la astucia de antaño. Su boca, antes marcada siempre por una pícara sonrisa, era ahora una fina línea de preocupación.

Se peinó su larga cabellera rubia con esa destreza que sólo da la experiencia y se lavó la cara. El agua fría acabó de despertarle y, mientras se arreglaba y maquillaba, recuerdos infantiles eligieron aquel día para rondarle la memoria.

Se peinó la cabellera en una cola. Se vistió con su uniforme de policía. De niña, habría preferido morir antes que someterse al yugo de esa sociedad adulta a la que ahora pertenecía…

Suspiró mientras bajaba a desayunar "De niña". De niña solo se preocupaba por divertirse con Goten, Trunks y las pequeñas: Bra y Pan. "De niña"

* * *

 **Nota de Autora: Este drabble está dedicado totalmente a Silvia,una amiga muy fabulosa que conocí por FF y que también nos escribimos por Facebook.**

 **Ella me hace reir mucho y es realmente muy buena onda :3**


	2. Tu felicidad

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama, _Lo admiro._

* * *

 _ **Niños**_

* * *

 _ **Tu felicidad**_

" _Un amigo es alguien que entiende nuestro pasado, cree en nuestro futuro y nos acepta hoy tal como somos"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Había terminado en la cocina ayudando a la abuelita de Trunks a hornear muchos pastelillos. Lo único bueno era que él comería muchos de ellos, pero lo malo era que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Muy extraño en un saiyajin.

Mientras la señora adornaba los últimos; con las caras de Vegeta y Gokú en cada uno, Goten se dedicaba a ponerlos en la mesa con un tierno puchero.

No era la primera vez que no encontraba a Trunks en casa; y si estaba en ella, era lo mismo, ¿por qué lo mismo? Antes juegos extremos; ir a planetas lejanos con naves robadas de su mamá, aventuras por doquier y ahora: "Goten, tenemos que tener cuidado; Mai, Shu y Pilaf no son como nosotros, entiéndelo" No tenía problema jugar con ellos, que era delicados como Marron, pero…

-Cielo, te estás ensuciando tu trajecito- interrumpió sus pensamientos la risueña Sra Brief, con un mantel, para quitar la crema chantilly del traje del pequeño Goten.- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los juguetes de Trunks? Me has ayudado mucho cariño.

Goten aceptó la oferta, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Era mejor jugar con los juguetes de Trunks, que ir a su casa a estudiar. Ya que se fue con esa excusa.

Entró a la habitación de Trunks y sentó en la cama. Mirando sus pies volvió a sus pensamientos.

Al principio le sorprendió que su amigo tenga una novia. Era sorprendente y él también quería una.

Luego Trunks se volvió aburrido en muchos sentidos, también lo dejaba de lado por atender a esa niña. Se veía animado con Mai, peor cuando ella hacia algo inesperado; como guiñarle un ojo, o le besaba la mejilla.

Trunks también se enojaba con más frecuencia con él. Una de las frases que tanto le decía era: "Eso es para niños, mejor iré a ver que hace Mai".

Las niñas son como Majin Buu, te absorben. Sí, eso había pasado. Mai absorbió a Trunks, y este último se convirtió en una extensión de Mai, ¡ella es peligrosa!, tenía que salvar a su amigo cuando pudiera. Pero él lo regañaría antes que sucediera eso.

Esa niña lo tenía como su mamá tiene a su papá, asustado de que se enoje

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

 _-¡Yo no quiero contar de nuevo niño!- reclamó la pequeña cruzando sus brazos_

 _\- Pero debes hacerlo, tú no nos encontraste - Argumentó Goten con un dedo acusador_

 _-¡Pero no es justo que siga siendo mi turno, ya lo hice tres veces!_

 _Goten esperó que Trunks los defendiera, porque tenía toda la razón. Trunks estaba con los brazos cruzados, lo miro para luego mirar a Mai que echaba humo por las orejas._

 _Sí, como Majin Buu_

 _-Mai no te enojes - le habló Trunks, captando la atención de la niña - Para que no te enojes, Goten contará, ¿verdad Goten?_

 _-¿Yo qué?, ¡eso no es justo Trunks! –reclamó el menor de los Son, muy enfadado por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo._

 _-Si lo haces Goten, prometo que luego de jugar,¡ comeremos mucho helado!- le ofreció guiñándole el ojo._

 _Y finalmente Goten, como el niño que aún es, cedió._

 _Como consecuencia agarró un resfrió, que lo mandó a la cama dos semanas. Milk aprovechó la oportunidad de hacerlo estudiar con audios._

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

Era el colmo. Tenía que recuperar a su amigo como de lugar. Ya había perdido a Gohan por Videl, pero era completamente diferente y él entendió que Gohan ya era un adulto.

¡Trunks es un niño!, y los niños no tienen novias. Esa era la lógica del pequeño, para Goten Trunks con quince años era un niño.

Tenía todo el plan en su mente y, para no olvidarse lo anotó en el block de notas del celular que Gohan le había regalado.

Entonces comenzó: "Plan para que Trunks no pierda la niñez"

Él decidió llamar a Trunks para decirle que había entendido eso de las niñas y, que le gustaría conocer más a Mai.

-¡Trunks! Ya sé como hacer para que beses en la boca a Mai. Ven a montaña Paoz- dejó el mensaje y cortó inmediatamente.

Hace un tiempo, Trunks fue a casa de lo Son con la excusa que jugarían de nuevo, como antes: algo que no pasaba ya. (Así de terrible estaba la situación) Entonces Goten se emocionó tanto que hizo preparar a su mamá los platillos favoritos de su amigo, sacó sus mejores juguetes, y arregló su cuarto.

¡Por Kami, hizo su habitación!

Emocionado lo esperó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo tan triste y cuando se enteró la razón lo descolo tanto.

- _Quería besar a Mai en la boca, pero ella me pegó- le contó_

- _Ella es peligrosa pensó en voz fuerte._

 _-No Goten, ella es linda._

 _No entendía nada. Entonces Majin Buu era lindo, Bills era bondadoso y Black era misericordioso. Mai le daba miedo, lavarle el cerebro así... Se puso las manos atrás mientras Trunks jugueteaba con sus dedos a la espera de la respuesta de Goten_

 _-Ella...me da un poco de miedo- dijo de pronto, haciendo enojar a Trunks. Pero era la pura verdad, Goten tenía miedo de Mai, tanto como de su mamá,¡Ella le pegó! Trunks malinterpetro todo y se enojaron. Mai era la persona más adorable del mundo para él._

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

El plan resultó de maravilla. Trunks dentro de unos minutos se presentó en casa de Goten.

\- Espero que de verdad me ayudes con Mai, Goten.- le advirtió.

-Claro. Este plan es el más fantástico de los más fantásticos de los universos.

-Bueno...- dudó unos segundos- ¿Y cómo así lo pensaste?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-le pregunté a mi hermano-dijo algo nervioso

-Ajá- asintió. Él mismo podía preguntarle a Gohan, no era algo difícil.

-Tu dijiste que Mai es tu esposa, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pequeño Son robando la atención de su amigo de nuevo

-No, es mi novia- corrigió Trunks.

\- Es igual

-Es muy diferente Goten. Los esposos tienen bebés- afirmó Trunks con su dedo arriba como dándole una pequeña lección . Goten carcajeo por su error.

\- Cierto. Entonces...-se puso algo nervioso.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Llegué...-

-¿Y?- le preguntó confundido.

\- A la conclusión que necesitan una cita romántica. Todo será un plan para que beses a Mai.- afirmó con mucho entusiasmo.

Entonces como dos buenos amigos lo planearon todo, cada detalle de la cita. Trunks estaba muy nervioso y, muy feliz de que por primera vez ya podía hablar con Goten de estos temas. Si bien eran unos niños, pero no tan pequeños, Goten tenía a penas catorce y Trunks quince, agradecía tanto que Goten por fin lo entendiera.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Trunks invitó a Mai para que tengan una tarde camping. A ella le agradó la idea, sobre todo le emocionó la comida. Sentía que poco a poco él se convertía como el príncipe del futuro. Ella después de todo, adoraba a ese niño en cualquiera de sus versiones.

Trunks no sabía nada de citas. Sus padres no eran de eso, o tal vez él no lo sabía; tampoco le dirían.

Goten le había ayudado en todo. Él habia escuchado aburrido el discurso de su mamá y de Videl una tarde. Una vez que Videl vino a su casa a conversar con su mamá. Él no se atrevió de preguntar cosas tan vergonzas a Gohan. Se sentía algo mal por mentirle a Trunks, pero eso era lo de menos para el verdadero plan. Luego de que Trunks se separe de Mai estaría feliz con él de volver a estar juntos. Trunks lloraría en sus hombros, luego le agradecería por salvarlo de un gran mal.

Ambos compraron un ramillete de flores, que según la mamá de Goten, les gustaban a las chicas.

* * *

(...)

* * *

-Yo no haré nada de eso. Si lo hago debes pagarme con algo- amenazó el chanchito al pedido de Goten

-¿Qué, con qué podría pagarte? No tengo dinero para eso- se resignó. El chanchito se le acercó a susurrarle al oído lo que quería. Goten enarcó una ceja a lo que decía Oolong.

-¿De acuerdo?- le susurró. No lo podía decir fuerte porque Roshi podía enterarse.

-No sé para que quieres las...

\- Cállate enano. No hay trato si dices una palabra más de esto- le interrumpió y advirtió.

\- Pero no olvides que la cita es mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en la colina que te dije.

-Te estas volviendo igual de chillón que tu mamá.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Estaban disfrutando el paisaje; sus sonidos, el aroma; la tranquilidad. Sus ojos brillaban, se sentían tan felices de compartir ese momento juntos. Nadie decía nada durante varios minutos de contemplación de uno al otro.

-Trunks, siento por haberte dado una cachetada ese día. Tú...no me avisaste nada y simplemente como el niño pervertido que eres me quisiste robar un beso- espetó con el ceño fruncido al recordarlo. - Me alteré, me agarraste de sorpresa...

\- Yo siento haberte asustado Mai. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo... - se disculpó muy apenado. Ahora se sentía muy mal. Era imposible ahora el plan del beso. Con todo lo que había expresado Mai al respecto.

-Yo nunca he besado.- dijo apenada rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

A pesar de que ya era su segunda vida, ella de verdad no lo había hecho. Su vida la dedicó a Pilaf y Shuu. Eso no pasó por su mente y tampoco le llamaba la atención.

Ahora todo era diferente...

\- Es normal. Aún somos niños.- dijo todavía apenado.

\- Lo sé- dijo sin más, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Sonrojada por el tema que tocaban...

* * *

(...)

* * *

Detrás de unos arbustos, bajo el amanacer y el hermoso paisaje se encontraban dos intrusos.

-Bien es mi turno,¿cierto, niño?- le preguntó Oolong a Goten. Este solo contemplaba a la pareja y no decía ni una palabra desde que llegaron

-¿Y?- trató de llamar la atención del pequeño aumentando el volumen de su voz

Goten no respondió. Solo miraba el rostro de Trunks: el sonreía en cada momento, se sonrojaba cuando Mai lo miraba; como respuesta Trunks se rascaba la nuca nervioso. Pero algo nunca faltó: la sonrisa.

No era la misma sonrisa cuando jugaba con él. No sólo su sonrisa; su ojos. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera muy extraña. No brillaban como cuando él le contaba algo que le parecía muy interesante...entonces él...

-¿Niño?- volvió a preguntar Oolong exasperado. Goten giró su cabeza en su dirección y derramó una lágrima, pero sonreía. Él sonreía y lloraba.-¿Te sucede algo?

\- Yo...- le dijo aguantando un gran llanto como si fuera un niño que se había rasmillado la rodilla y se hacía el valiente- Yo creo que no hice mi tarea.- sorbió para luego derramar muchas más lagrimas y empaparse el rostro con ellas.

Oolong no entendía nada. No quería que llorara de pronto. Sentía lástima y confusión por él. Milk seguro lo tenía muy presionado. La esposa de Goku si que era exigente

\- Muchacho tranquilo. Lograrás ponerte al día. Ahora iré ahí, entonces...- trató de tranquilizarlo

\- ¡No!-bramó de pronto, pero cuidando de que no fuera escuchado por la pareja.- No irás...vámonos- se levantó junto al cerdito y alzó vuelo sin importarle que Trunks sintiera su ki, sin importarle a donde hiba. Y con un cerdito colgando de él, sonteniendose apenas.

-¡Que haceees!- gritó Oolong por las nubes, pero no recibió respuesta.

Goten a los segundos paró al pie de una casa de árbol. La cual había hecho junto a Trunks hace unos años.

Oolong lo observó, jamás lo había visto de ese modo: tenía los ojos puestos en la pequeña casita y el fuerte viento movía su pelo idéntico al de su amigo Goku.

-Yo debo irme. Roshi debe estar esperando y puede sospechar...- dijo rompiendo el silencio. Goten viró hacia él y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Las novias en serio son tan divertidas?- le preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé. Las chicas son divertidas sí, no creo que como novias. Mira a tu mamá...

Pero Goten dejó de escucharlo de pronto y lo interrumpió a los segundos.

-Quiero tener una. Una muy bonita, que sea más bonita que la de Trunks.- le dijo como si quisiera un nuevo juguete, y que este superara al de su amigo.- Solo así entenderé mejor a Trunks.

Solo ahora apreciaría la sonrisa de su amigo. Y el brillo, el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor**_

*Publica luego de 84 años *

Me duele el corazón, creo que estoy apunto de llorar. Soy bastante sensible, escribir este shot me hizo retorcerme mientras lo hacía

 _¡En serio!_

Bueno. Hace años (hace un mes aproximádamente) tocamos el tema con las chicas fangirleando (unas amigas, ellas entenderán si se pasan): el tema de que Goten estaba siendo echado de lado por su amigo del alma, su compinche, su gemelo, su compadre, su hermano, su...okya xD. Entonces todo esto era porque Trunks ya tenía sus hormonas alborotas por Mai y dejó solito a nuestro por siempre pequeño y adorable Goten.

Escribí este one shot por él: por Goten. Espero que pronto Akira le ponga pareja y, espero que sea tan guerrera como todas las mujeres Z de la serie.

Tal como fue con trunks, quiero que sea feliz ( Mai es para Trunks,¡Viva el TruMai!).

Bueno también lo escribí como honor a la gran amistad que tienen estos dos. En realidad los admiro, excelentes amigos. Odio que se separen...

Dedico este one shot especialmente a _**Son Pau**_ porque ella entiende la ternura de Goten. A _**Joyce**_ porque es tierna y linda, y porque Goten es su bebé. A _**Schala**_ porque ella fue la creadora de un dialogo, el cual modifique algo para adecuarlo a la historia, y por que me animó a escribirlo a pesar de mis dudas. A _**Silvia**_ , porque ella me animó con esta historia y con más que tarde o temprano las compartiré. A _**Griss**_ porque también me animó, la quiero mucho. A _**Diana**_ porque ella también me animó y por sus enormes consejos, ¡Te adoro linda!. A _**Macky**_ por que ella me enseñó mucho, por que la quiero un montón,y fue mi primera amiga en fanfictión

Sip. Soy muy insegura que ahora mientras escribo la dedicatoria tengo planeado no publicar la historia.

Continuemos xD

A todas las _**chicas fangirleando**_ en general por pasarla bien.

A _**todos ustedes**_ por leerme.

Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero aprecio mucho que la lean y me comenten qué les pareció.

Esta historia no está beateada, mil disculpas por los errores :C

Tengo página de facebook donde doy aviso de mis actualizaciones: **SophyBrief fanfiction**


	3. Aviones de papel

_**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ Dragón Ball es de todos, pero Akira es el dueño mayor xD

— _ **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**_

Fanfiction participante del reto mensual de la página **Retos randoms de randoms fandoms** de Facebook.

Palabra clave: **«amistad»**.

— _ **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**_

 **Niños**

— _ **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**_

—

—

 _ **Aviones de papel**_

—

—

 **1.-**

Beso y bendición no faltaban cada vez que Gohan se despedía para un día más en la escuela. Una advertencia y un beso más.

 _Nos vemos. Y atiende a clases_

Milk soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Los días se volvían monótonos desde la partida de su Goku. Ya no lo recordaba como algo amargo, mas sí con nostalgia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la suficiente para que un copo de nieve se quedara prendada de su piel nívea.

Ese día tenía muchas labores, y sentía que se había despertado un poco enferma. La molestia en su garganta, y las ganas de dormir más, la desanimaban. Lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver las telarañas en el vacío refrigerador, soltó un nuevo suspiro, más bien, casi un bufido. Tenía que salir de compras, y era de urgencia. Sus saiyajines tenían que comer, y ella también.

—Mamá—, escuchó a su atrás, la voz infantil de su hijo menor. Viró hacia él y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Goten tenía los ojos adormilados, su cabello —ya desordenado por herencia—, pero aún más. Su pijama de zanahorias le quedaba algo pequeño.

Se lo cargó.

—Goten, ¿me quieres acompañar de compras?—, le preguntó. Al pequeño se le iluminó la faz, y abrazó a su mamá con efusividad.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Mi mamá me llevará de compras! ¡lero, lero!— comenzó a cantar. Y como instruido, se fue a cambiar su pijama de zanahorias, por algo para salir.

Milk comenzó con la cefalea, pero inmediato, buscó entre sus pastillas un parecetamol.

Eso le ayudaría.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Manejaba en su arcaico carro, con todas las bolsas de recado en la cochera; y otras en los asientos de atrás, junto a Goten. La voz chillona e infantil de Goten le regresó la cefalea. Más bien, ella sabía que escuchar a su retoño cantar o hablar, no era el problema. Haber tomado solo un analgésico, no era la solución al fuerte resfriado que estaba pasando. Y haber salido en tanto frio, lo había empeorado todo. Ahora sentía que apenas podía respirar. La vista se le nubló por el fuerte dolor, y el timón de la carcocha cobró vida, para cambiar el rumbo recto que tomaban hasta ese momento, a uno de la muerte. Si no lo hubiera agarrado a tiempo, hubieran caído por el barranco, pero la frenada fuerte que dio, tampoco le trajo buenas noticias: se había lastimado. Algo chiquito, pero se sentía temblar. Y un agudo dolor en sus piernas.

Volteó hacia Goten inmediatamente —olvidándose de ella—, él estaba muy bien, para su alivio; pero su canción infantil había sido parada bruscamente, y la nueva miraba que tenía, le dolió más que su pierna herida

Asustado.

—Mi bebé, lo siento. Mami no está bien hoy—, le comentó, mientras ponía más atención al camino. Y limpiaba unas lágrimas que escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos azabaches. Estaba frustrada. Odiaba sentirse inútil: la enfermedad le quitaba energía.

Con calma, continuó el viaje junto a su retoño, aunque la mirada —antes alegre— de Goten, y la canción de la _ranita que cantaba debajo del agua_ , habían cesado. Los labios del pequeño eran una fina linea horizontal, y su mirada apagada, se perdía en las palmas de sus manitas.

— ¿Por qué no sigues cantando, bebé?

Y miró por su retrovisor a Goten. Y él solo negó con la cabeza.

Al llegar a su morada, Milk le comunicó a su hijo, que se tomaría una pequeña siesta hasta el almuerzo. Le indicó que no saliera, y que practicara con los libros que le había comprado —hace años—. Goten lo escuchó atento, y solo asintió. Vio a su mamá entrar a su cuarto, y tumbarse en el letro sin ni siquiera cambiarse. Goten le pasó un cobertor por encima; Milk le esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Goten sacó una hoja _bond_ de las cosas de Gohan, la decoró con dibujos y algunos detalles. Satisfecho por lo que veía, la dobló para hacer un avioncito de papel. La desdobló y escribió con mucha avidez el mensaje. Y la plegó de nuevo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El viento le golpeó el rostro. Grandes copos aterciopelados descendían perezosamente y a poca distancia del suelo parecían vacilar un instante, no sabiendo si posarse en él.

Con el avión de papel en una mano, y una mirada con determinación, hizo tomar impulso a su _origami_ , y lo hizo volar. Maravillado, vio que el avioncito se alzaba majestuosamente. El viento lo envolvía arrastrándolo más y más arriba, con brusquedad en ratos. Hasta que lo perdió de vista. Feliz, regresó a casa, para limpiar todo indicio de travesura.

* * *

(…)

* * *

 **2.-**

Piccolo daba patadas al aire, y puñetazos también. El frio del clima no le importaba para sus entrenamientos. Nada lo detenía todos esos días.

Paró un momento, estaba algo aburrido. Llevó sus pies hasta el suelo.

Algo blanco llamó su atención, muy aparte del manto de nieve que cubría la copa de los árboles. Y justo en la copa de uno -que poco a poco se llenaba de nieve-, fue donde notó una hoja. No entendió el porqué, pero la recogió.

Se parecía a esos objetos voladores que los terrícolas habían construido para imitar a las aves, pero hecho de papel. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo, hasta que un dibujito en una de las esquinas le llamó la atención; y como no, ese peinado era tan distinguido: el cabello alborotado y característico del Son. Notaba que parecía que un niño lo había dibujado, pero se podía reconocer la cara de Goku, sobre todo por su cabello.

Terminó por desdoblar el avión, y se asombró con lo que encontró dentro de él.

 _Quirido Papito:_

 _Soy Goten_

 _Mama esta mal_

 _Nesesita alluda_

 _Ella aora ronca_

 _Su cabeza de luele_

 _Tengo miedo_

 _Hermano se fue a escuela_

 _Ven_

 _Ayudala_

Y debajo de todos los garabatos, al menos entendibles, había uno de una carita triste.

Piccolo sabía más que nadie, que las casualidades de la vida no eran por nada. Él conoció a Gohan, y ahora era como un hijo para él. Más que un amigo, lo consideraba un hijo. Tal vez la historia estaba escrita, y él solo debía dejarse llevar. Miró de nuevo la hojita toda arrugada.

* * *

No podía creer lo que sucedía en su mente. De pronto; no supo nunca si lo hizo por Gohan, o porque ya era muy blando, o porque le conmovió la monada del pequeño Goten. Pero esa misma tarde fue a casa de los Son.

Por una de las ventanas entró y dejó en la mesa del escritorio de Goten: dos semillas del ermitaño. Y un avión de papel con un mensaje:

 _Esto le sanará. Solo una._

No puso nada más, pero esperó que el pequeño Goten lo notara. Salió de la casa de los Son, y regresó donde Dende para observar.

Desde arriba, vio a la esposa de Goku y madre de Gohan muy sana. Y Goten le ayudaba a tender la ropa. No supo cómo el pequeño le había dado las semillas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Nunca entendió su actuar, pero se sentió muy bien.

Divisó a lo lejos, que Goten lanzaba otro avión al aire. Piccolo por reflejo fue a su encuentro.

Y lo encontró.

Abrió el papel y leyó:

 _Gracias papa._

Sí, tal vez Gohan debía enseñarle a escribir al mocoso. Su pecho se contrajo, y sintió una calidez casi nueva, desde su vientre hasta llenarlo. Una que no sentía desde que Gohan le pidió un traje de pelea como la de él.

Supo que Goten se refería a Goku; y no a él como su padre. Pero tomó aquella palabra para él.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y regresó al templo. Tal vez debería vigilar más al pequeño Goten.

Ya no era un amigo para los hijos de Son, era un segundo padre.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que es comprensible las faltas ortográficas de Goten en las cartas. Tiene cinco añitos. Las demás es porque soy media bruta con la ortografía xD. Que también es comprensible, porque…porque sí xD

Este shot va dedicado a Diana y Joyce; por ChiChi y Goten, respectivamente. Y porque las amo.

Gracias por preocuparse por mí a: Pame, Diana, Bri, Mauricio, Joyce, Anna, Dulce, Silvia y Chocolat Mint estos días. Por su apoyo. Si pasan por aquí: muchas gracias. Y va para ustedes también.

Gracias por ayudarme con la portada, Silvia y Pame.

Gracias por leer T_T


End file.
